I Lose My Way
by orestalker
Summary: Pepatah kuno mengatakan tentang ikatan persaudaraan yang dapat terbangun tanpa ikatan darah..tapi tidak ada kehidupan yang lebih indah dari tulisan tangan penyair atau bahkan filsfah sekalipun


**I Lose My Way**

 _Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Aku terbiasa bangun pagi buta,entah sekedar bermain game atau menonton kartun,tapi tidak untuk hari ini,aku hanya melamun.mencoba mengingat momen bersama ayah dan ibu,kapan terakhir kali kami tertawa bersama?? dan sialnya aku juga tidak bisa mengingat acara piknik kelurga atau pesta kembang api yang kami adakan dua tahun yang lalu.

Itachi turun dari tangga dengan ransel raksasanya.

"Hari ini hingga lusa aku tidak pulang".itachi bicara setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang,kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah melupakan peraturan ayah??bermainlah sepuasmu dan pulanglah setelah usai bermain"

dia menaikkan bibirnya, "kau pikir apa??peraturan itu sudah terkubur bersama jasad ayah dan ibu!!sejak awal aku sudah katakan,urus hidup masing-masing dan berhenti bersikap seolah kau lebih tua dariku,bocah!!".

dia melempar botol alkoholnya,aku terus memperhatikan tingkahnya.dia mengambil kunci mobil sambil mengumpat,menabrak tempat sampah,membuka gerbang dan melajukan mobilnya.

dia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil sebelum benar-benar pergi,aku tau dia meludah.

Ini buruk,Itachi jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya,mungkin ini effect frustrasinya. setahun yang lalu ayahku melenyapkan dirinya sendiri setelah menghabisi nyawa ibu.aku tidak yakin,saat itu mereka berada di luar kota, bahkan aku tidak tau dimana tepatnya mereka dimakamkan.sebelum ayah dan ibu ke luar kota,mereka menitipkan kami dirumah paman Obito. paman Obito hanya bicara seminggu setelah pemakaman Orangtuaku,tidak ada surat wasiat atau semacamnya.

Mungkin aku salah,itachi sejak awal memang tidak waras. dia perokok berat,dia merokok sejak usia 12 tahun dan jadi peminum berat setahun belakangan ini.di 19 tahun hidupnya dia habiskan dengan hura-hura tidak jelas dan menyusahkan orang lain.

usia kami terpaut 3tahun,dia terus mengungkit tentang ini.ck,.lupakan...aku tidak peduli lagi pada manusia dungu itu...

"Yoo!!Ohayoo!!Sasukee!!" , suara Naruto

Aku menuruni tangga,menatapnya.dia sudah duduk di karpet ruang tamu dan berkutat dengan console.ini sedikit tidak sopan,dia memang begitu,aku memakluminya,karena aku berteman dengannya sejak masih bayi.hanya rumah besar milik seorang rentenir dan sebuah kedai ramen yang membatasi rumah kami.kami juga selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama,kami benar-benar dekat,hampir berbagi segalanya,ya tidak semua.kadang kami saling menginap.

kami punya beberapa kesamaan.memilih onigiri dibanding seafood,bermain baseball dengan tangan kiri,menyukai Club Arsenal,gila game,berhenti bermain penny board setelah lulus sekolah dasar,dan juga sama-sama penggemar Volkswagen.mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang pasti ku ingat tentang ayah.VW variant,mobil tua ayah,sekarang milik Itachi. Naruto sudah memiliki mobil tua semacam itu.VW combi,mobil peninggalan ayahnya,aku sempat berpikir mobil itu mirip dengan yang ada di serial Scooby-doo sebelum Naruto menempelinya dengan stiker Inuyasha dan Anpanman.

Naruto hanya tinggal dengan neneknya,sidang perceraian kedua orang tuanya bersamaan dengan upacara kelulusan sakolah dasar kami,bahkan Naruto terus menangis saat upacara berlangsung.ibunya sudah menikah dengan pria asing dari Oklahoma dan ayahnya entah tinggal dimana.mereka rutin mengirim uang,terakhir kali Ayahnya menelepon sepekan yang lalu.

Naruto anak yang ceria,dia selalu jadi maskot tawa kami.dia bilang seseorang harus punya selera humor tinggi dan semangat yang tak pernah padam untuk jadi seorang Presiden.dia tidak bisa marah karena dia seorang pelupa.walau begitu,bagiku Naruto tetaplah seorang anak yang menyedihkan.dia kerap mengigau _'ayah dan ibu mencintaiku'_ dalam tidurnya.sebenarnya aku iri padanya,setidaknya dia punya sedikit harapan untuk melihat orangtuanya.

Kami membentuk Gank tanpa nama sejak sekolah dasar.beranggotakan 4 orang payah,Naruto,Kiba,Suigetsu dan aku.tidak ada yang jadi ketua,tapi ketiganya menaruh hormat padaku,mungkin karena aku yang paling mengerikan.

Kiba dan Suigetsu sama gilanya,sejenis spesies kembar tak sama rupa.Keduanya juga penggila Volkswagen,milik Kiba VW golf dan milik Suigetsu VW polo.mereka sama-sama maniak gadis sexy di anime one piece.mereka dikubu yang sama saat pertandingan antara Arsenal vs Real Madrid.

Kiba,dia kerap memberiku nasihat walau aku tau seberapa hancur kehidupannya.dia memberi kami roti isi setiap pagi,sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Aku dikelas yang sama dengannya sejak kelas 3 sekolah dasar,dia murid pindahan dari Aomori. awalnya dia anak yang pendiam,kami berteman karena dia teman Naruto.kami tidak mengobrol walau berada dikelas boxing yang sama.

Dia memiliki kekasih bernama Tenten,dia menulis angka 10 pada setiap sampul bukunya di tahun ajaran baru sekolah menengah pertama kami hingga sekarang. dalam bahasa Inggris 10 dibaca ten,mungkin ada keterkaitan dengan nama kekasihnya.

Kekasih Kiba seorang atlet Wushu,dia bisa memainkan pedang Taijin dan permaian Nunchakunya yang terkeren. Ibu Kiba meninggal saat usianya menginjak 5 tahun.Ayahnya seorang pengacau,ayahnya dipenjara karena menikam seseorang.

Kiba punya Kakak perempuan yang usianya terpaut 10 tahun darinya.Hana-San,dia jadi pengganti ibu yang baik,Kiba sangat mencintainya. Kiba akan memukul siapapun yang mengatakan _'kakakmu seorang penari telanjang'_ .tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berani menanyakan kebenarannya.

Kiba selalu berkata bahwa dia ingin jadi Rocker dan menghibur seseorang yang menetap di Shirogane,tempat pemakaman ibunya.

Suigetsu,dia anggota baru.kami mengenalnya dijalanan Tokyo,4 tahun yang lalu.kami menontonnya saat dia melakukan gerakan b-boying,sejujurnya aku lebih suka skillnya bermain penny board.dia selalu melakukan hal konyol tak terduga dan di perkenalan pertama dia akan terus bicara

 _"Aku hiu yang berasal dari pulau Honshu"_ . kami tak pernah berhenti tertawa saat mendengarnya.di mode kewarasannya Suigetsu akan bicara panjang lebar _"Sui terdengar lucu,aku lahir di Tokyo,menakjubkan bukan??tidak juga,setiap orang memuja New York.dengar,aku tidak ingin mengunjungi tempat itu.lampu di Tokyo menyala 24 jam non stop.Tokyo punya Yayasan penampung anak tanpa orangtua.ada makanan gratis disetiap Gereja untuk seseorang yang benar-benar kelaparan_.tid _ak lupa tempat pijat plus-plus di gang paling ujung,tapi lampunya agak remang-remang.aku hidup ditempat yang luar biasa.aku akan menghabiskan masa tuaku di sini"_

Suigetsu pandai bermain klarinet,dia bilang itu bakat alami.dia selalu ingin berlatih main drum dan gitar dariku.itu bukan bakatnya,dia memukul drum seperti seseorang yang kesurupan.aku memberitahunya kunci dan beberapa teknik dasar bermain gitar.dia selalu menggerutu karena aku memetik senar gitar dengan tangan kiri.

Sejak kecil Suigetsu tinggal di Yayasan bersama kakaknya.dia tidak tau pasti siapa orangtuanya. Kakaknya tumbuh menjadi pria sukses dengan penuh tanggung jawab,dia membangun Restoran yang cukup besar di persimpangan jalan Tokyo, _'Mansu Resto'._ ada menu hati hiu di malam Natal dan Tahun baru.sup perut babi adalah menu harian yang paling diburu.tidak hanya itu,Mangetsu-San juga selalu ikut dalam festival pertunjukan pedang ternama.

 _~Naruto POV~_

Aku sudah mengubur dalam-dalam keinginanku tentang keutuhan keluarga.kali ini aku hanya berharap ada hari dimana Ayah,Ibu,dan aku pergi menikmati matahari senja atau ke tempat yang pernah kami kunjungi bersama semasa aku kecil.aku janji tidak akan bersikap ceroboh dan merepotkan.setelah itu aku ingin mereka melihatku berdiri ditempat yang benar-benar terang.mereka akan melihat bagaimana putra kecilnya jadi komandan militer yang memimpin ribuan pasukan. _Ayah..Ibu..lihat bagaimana putramu melindungi dunia!_

Nenek Tsunade sangat cerewet.dia selalu memastikan bahwa aku harus makan 3 kali dalam sehari,dia juga selalu masuk wilayah pribadiku untuk merapikan perabotan yang berserakan. dia akan memaki saat menemukan CD dan komik berlabel 18 .

Nenek Tsunade menempati sebagian hatiku,Ayah-ibu masuk ke dalam ruang hampa hatiku dan sahabat-sahabat terbaikku,3 sialan itu tidak hanya menempati bagian kecil,tapi bagian yang benar-benar besar.aku tidak bisa jelaskan bagaimana perinciannya.kami berempat hanyalah manusia kesepian yang terjebak dalam dimensi yang sama.kami melakukan banyak kesenangan,misalnya belum lama ini kami pergi ke arena selancar,berkunjung ke Disneyland dan musim gugur lalu kami kemah di halaman rumah Sasuke.

Di antara kami berempat,Sasuke lah yang paling tampan,tinggi,pandai dan memiliki pola pikir yang resional.aku suka bagaimana cara pandangnya tentang arti kehidupan.tapi dia buruk dalam berekspresi,aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan ekspresi tawa,jijik,atau sedihnya.semuanya hampir terlihat sama. Sasuke hoki dalam banyak hal.,dia selalu menang taruhan dan mendapat banyak ikan dalam waktu singkat di arena pancing. Sasuke tidak payah,hanya saja sedang tersesat.tapi minggu lalu di upacara kelulusan kami,aku melihat sisi payahnya,dia menyanyi dengan tatapan kosong,terlihat jelas bahwa dia menahan airmata,karena tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang datang.dia tidak ingin merepotkan pamannya,sedangkan Kakaknya tidak akan peduli tentang ini.

Kiba,dia punya suara tawa paling nyaring diantara kami.tapi aku bersumpah dia punya oktaf yang tinggi saat bernyanyi.aku suka mendengar suaranya,dia hanya perlu kerja keras dan disiplin waktu untuk jadi generasi penerus X-Japan. dia tertutup soal percintaannya,biasanya kami hanya ngobrol tentang komik hentai dan bengkel mobil.

Dia bilang dia pernah minum wine milik kakaknya.baru-baru ini dia memasang piercing dilidahnya dan mencoba menghisap rokok.aku tau aku tak akan pernah bisa jadi keren,aku tidak bisa merokok karena ibuku punya riwayat asma dan nenek Tsunade akan menghukumku jika ku lakukan hal aneh pada tubuhku.

Tinggi Suigetsu hampir sama dengan Sasuke,hanya beda seinchi,tapi tubuhnya benar-benar kerempeng. jujur saja dia lah pria yang paling menjengkelkan di dunia ini. ku akui,aku memang suka caranya menciptakan kekonyolan di momen-momen tertentu.leluconnya yang terparah adalah tentang kaos kaki pengganti kondom.dia pernah bicara tentang masakan kombinasi tulang babi mungil dan acar pedas,tidak ada yang percaya bahwa menu itu benar-benar ada. Suigetsu seorang Kristiani yang taat,dia jadi pemain klarinet di paduan suara Gereja,anggota tetap dalam paduan suara itu. dia payah dalam bermain baseball,dia jago b-boying dan selalu ikut campur dalam perkelahian siapapun.dia menunjukkan sisi seriusnya hanya saat berbincang dengan Sasuke.

 _~Kiba POV~_

Ayahku seorang komposer musik handal sebelumnya,tapi kematian ibu dan judi membuatnya jadi bagian dari sampah.Kakakku seorang penari,kakakku memikul seluruh beban hidup keluargaku sejak Ayah mulai berulah.aku tidak peduli yang orang lain katakan tentangnya,aku mengenal baik Kakakku lebih dari siapapun. Aku memasang piercing dilidahku dan mencoba merokok sebagai perayaan kelulusan sekolah menengah pertamaku.tapi aku tidak cocok dengan asap rokok,dada dan tenggorokanku terasa panas.

Aku punya kekasih.namanya Tenten,dia menggerai rambutnya dikencan pertama kami,luar biasa cantik, dan sialnya aku dapat pukulan pertamanya di kencan kedua kami.kadang aku tidur di rumahnya saat kami benar-benar merasa kesepian.kemarin aku juga menginap di rumahnya,tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. aku mengambil gajiku lebih awal untuk membeli kue ulang tahun,bikini berenda dan sepasang sepatu bulu. aku tau seleraku buruk. Orangtua Tenten hanya memberinya ucapan selamat lewat telepon dan mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekeningnya,mungkin sibuk.Orangtuanya seorang pebisnis,mereka kerap bolak-balik China-Jepang.ibunya menjual keramik kuno dan ayahnya menjual batu permata. malam itu Tenten mengusap kepalaku sebelum kami tidur dan terus mengingatkanku tentang meluangkan waktu mengunjungi Ayah.Aku menghisap bibirnya sebelum kami benar-benar tidur,rasa sweet-salt Candy.

Aku tidak sedang memikirkan alasan melankolis kenapa kami berempat menjadi kawan. kami seumuran,saling kenal sejak kecil,akan masuk ke SMA yang sama,secara kebetulan rumahku dan mereka hanya beda blok.selain itu kami punya beberapa kesamaan. mencintai olahraga,menggilai Mobil tua,menyukai kebebasan,mahir berkelahi dan yang terburuk kami sama-sama pernah tidak naik kelas.

Aku tidak akan banyak bicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke,lihat bagaimana caranya bersikap, _full of cool_. banyak hal yang membuatku iri padanya. dia tidak perlu jadi selebriti untuk di idolakan,entah saat sekolah dasar atau sekolah menengah pertama,gerombolan gadis selalu meneriaki namanya di sepanjang koridor.

Dia berbakat dalam berbagai bidang.aku selalu refleks bertepuk tangan saat dia memainkan gitar elektriknya.dia juga tidak buruk dalam bermain piano.yang paling membuatku iri adalah suara berat dan sexy'nya,aku merasa suaranya adalah ciri khas _'Rocker Tampan'_. tapi minggu lalu di upacara kelulusan aku melihat betapa tidak kerennya Uchiha Sasuke.kakakku jadi walinya di pengambilan sertifikat kelulusan,kak Hana memuji nilai-nilainya dan mengusap pipinya. Uchiha tengil itu hanya tersipu,seperti anak ayam yang dapat belaian induknya.

Aku meminta pendapatnya tentang 'mengunjungi ayah dipenjara', dia menyuruhku untuk pergi dan berkata bahwa aku akan menyesal jika suatu hari nanti kesempatan bertemu Ayah sudah benar-benar hilang,ini merujuk pada konotasi kematian.aku tau dia masih berduka.Oke,aku mengakui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke lah yang paling bijaksana dikelompok kami.dan seorang pria yang tidak suka rasa manis dilihat dari sisi manapun tetaplah keren.

Aku paling banyak berbagi kesenangan dengan Suigetsu,kami menelepon kantor polisi untuk 2 porsi kentucky,berpura-pura salah sambung.kerusakan ladang tanaman dirumah seorang pria pedofil bukan tanpa sebab,itu adalah ulah kami. kami juga menumbangkan pohon Natal raksasa milik lintah darat tua yang tinggal persis di sebelah rumah Sasuke.

Suigetsu adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk membeli barang tabu,dia bisa dengan mudah membeli CD dan komik hentai untuk Naruto.dia juga tidak menolak saat aku memintanya mengambil pembalut di rak mini market yang dikerumuni para gadis dan ibu-ibu. dia akan berkata dengan santainya, 'Kiba,biasanya yang bersayap atau tanpa sayap?' ,di detik itu juga aku merasakan tatapan horror seluruh pengunjung mini market.

Suigetsu pernah memainkan pembalut saat kami nongkrong di tempat karaoke.dia memperagakan cara penggunaannya,kami semua tertawa. tapi kemarin untuk pertama kalinya Suigetsu dan aku terlibat percakapan serius.

"Bagaimana menurutmu??apa baik jika berkunjung ke penjara diawal musim semi??"

"Apa kau berniat menemui ayahmu?"

"Tidak,bukan.seorang teman berada disana"

"Benarkah?ku kira kau tidak punya teman selain kami.seperti apa temanmu itu?bukankah seorang anak berusia 16 tahun tidak akan masuk penjara karena kajahatan apapun?"

"Lupakan..."

"Pergilah dan temui ayahmu dengan semangat musim semi.jangan lupa bawakan dia Kentucky atau mochi edisi musim semi,kau bisa dapat pepsi gratis. aku dengar makanan dipenjara rasanya seperti sampah.ah lupakan,. Ayahmu pasti bahagia jika kau datang berkunjung,ceritakan padanya tentang nilai ujianmu yang tidak terlalu buruk,aku tau kau bocah baik". dia mengacak rambutku sambil tertawa.

Naruto adalah orang pertama yang menginginkanku untuk jadi temannya,di obrolan pertama kami dia menanyakan tentang Aomori itu tempat yang seperti apa. aku bercerita bahwa aku tinggal di sebuah distrik di kota Hachinohe prefektur Aomori. walau lingkungannya tidak semodern Tokyo,tapi disana juga ada Mall dan bangunan besar. apel di Aomori lebih lezat dari yang ada di Tokyo.suatu hari nanti aku akan mengajaknya berkunjung ke sana. dia akan tau bahwa Miroku Ramen tidak kalah dari Ichiraku Ramen.

Aku benci pria bodoh,penakut, pecundang. Naruto adalah pengecualian,walau dia yang terpayah,pengganggu dan paling menyebalkan. tapi dia punya hati yang tulus,jujur dan tidak mudah tersinggung. dia selalu berkata _'fighting'_ bahkan di detik-detik terakhir kekalahannya bermain game. Naruto tidak punya bakat menonjol,tapi aku selalu takjub saat melihatnya berlatih baseball dengan Sasuke.mungkin karena unik.

 _~Suigetsu POV~_

Aku benci hidup dengan aturan,tapi kadang hal seperti itu memang diperlukan.Kakakku tidak pernah membuat aturan tertentu,bahkan setelah kami pindah dari yayasan ke kompleks yang cukup elit.

Kakakku orang yang murah hati,dia rutin berkunjung ke Yayasan tempat kami berasal,dia jadi donatur tetap disana. belum lama ini Kakak memarahiku karena aku mencoret Volkswagenku dengan tulisan tak senonoh dan menempelinya stiker gadis bugil.

Sebulan yang lalu aku membuat perayaan sweet seventeen di rumahku,Kakak sedang tidak berada dirumah.tidak ada balon ataupun kado khusus berhias pita. Sasuke membelikanku sepatu dan topi berlogo NY.Naruto menghadiahiku earmuffs konyol berwarna orange.Kiba memberiku tenga kenyal dan sebuah cup nude,dasar jorok. 4 pria idiot menghabiskan malam dengan menonton film horror dan menyerbu kue tart raksasa bertabur Almond.kami tidak tidur hingga pagi buta,dan saat itu Naruto Si cengeng bertanya padaku.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merindukan orangtuamu?"

aku menjawabnya secara spontan,

"Mau bagaimana lagi?aku tidak bisa rindu pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ku lihat.lagi pula tidak dirindukan oleh putranya adalah hukuman yang sebanding dengan perbuatan menelantarkan putranya sendiri.dulu Kakakku pernah pergi bekerja selama sebulan,aku terus menunggu kepulangannya.apa yang seperti itu sama dengan perasaan merindukan orangtua?".

Naruto terisak dan bergumam 'tidak sebanding'. kiba dan sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan iba,kemudian mereka bertiga memelukku. apa ada yang salah dengan jawabanku??

Aku adalah pengagum rahasia seorang Uchiha Sasuke.dia berturut-turut mengalahkanku dalam permainan foosball,itulah alasan kenapa aku mengaguminya.tapi sepertinya Sasuke juga mengagumiku,matanya selalu berbinar saat aku menunjukkan keahlianku bermain klarinet.aku lebih nyaman ngobrol dengannya karena tinggi kami hampir sama,Kiba lebih pendek dariku dan Naruto lebih pendek dari kiba. sejujurnya aku ingin menguji kamampuanku,bagaimana caranya membuat pria semisterius Sasuke menampakkan giginya hanya untuk sebuah tawa lepas.hasilnya nihil,Naruto dan Kiba sudah jumpalitan tak karuan saat mendengar lelucon ampuhku,tapi Sasuke hanya mengacak rambutku sambil berkata 'kau Konyol' . hanya Kakakku dan Sasuke yang boleh menyentuh helaian rambutku,aku pernah mencekik Naruto saat gelagatnya ingin menyentuh rambut tercium olehku.

Menurutku otak Kiba lebih porno dariku dan Naruto,dia memainkan dua buah bola baseball seolah-olah menggenggam payudara seorang gadis. dia sering mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan berteriak _'Fucking me,babss'._ dia yang terlihat paling antusias saat aku membuat lelucon jorok.Naruto memang membeli CD dan Anime hentai,tapi aku bisa lihat bagaimana Kiba memonopolinya.

dia meminjam motor Sasuke untuk acara kencannya,aku tau persis apa isi kepalanya. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka melihat Kiba memasak masakan Itali daripada harus melihatnya lompat-lompat tak karuan sambil bernyanyi lagu bodoh yang diawal hingga akhir liriknya berisi teriakan-teriakan tak jelas.

Kiba selalu sensitive jika disinggung tentang ayahnya,moodnya akan berubah dalam hitungan detik.dia pernah menangis saat menghadiri acara _'mengenang kematian Hide'_. Kiba belajar bahasa Inggris mati-matian karena dia berpendapat bahwa Rocker hanya akan terlihat keren jika mereka bisa menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Inggris.

Naruto,si cengeng yang baik hati. dia suka cari perhatian dan bersikap sok akrab pada siapapun yang baru dikenalnya.dia tidak marah walau aku keceplosan mengatakan tentang boxer hamtaronya yang basah oleh air alam.

Dia suka membuat lelucon,leluconnya adalah lelucon tergaring sepanjang masa.aku heran saat dia tetap tertawa di lawakan terburukku.dia selalu bersemangat bahkan dalam hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.aku melihatnya putus asa hanya saat kami berempat kencing bersama,dia mengintip dibalik urinoir.dia sadar bahwa miliknya lah yang terkecil dan terdekil.apalagi dia kencing di sebelah Sasuke,milik mereka beda seratus delapan puluh derajat,perbandingannya seperti sosis jumbo berkualitas dan sosis mini minim kualitas. Aku suka bermain catur dengan Naruto,karena aku selalu bisa mencuranginya,aku senang melihat Naruto tampak lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya.

 _"Hanya ada 2 jalan di Dunia ini.jalan baik dan jalan buruk,tapi kami memilih jalan yang berbeda,kami menginginkan jalan kami sendiri.jalan yang hanya dimengerti oleh 'orang sakit'. jalan paling mengerikan,jalan yang mampu menciptakan luka tak ka_ _sat mata dan sukar untuk di sembuhkan.kami menamainya 'Jalan Kebimbangan' ,karena Kami hanyalah kumpulan anak tersesat yang kehilangan jalan untuk pulang"_


End file.
